How Do I Love Thee?
by alyssialui
Summary: Let me count the ways. A collection of 365 fluffy/romance 100-word-exact drabbles of different pairings and characters. Currently: Aberforth is smitten with Poppy. Aberforth/Poppy.
1. Waiting

_A/N: Draco waits for Pansy before they go out. Draco/Pansy._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing up the Character, Drabble Competition: **Week 4 - Pansy/Draco_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_New_**_  
><em>**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Draco taps his feet as he waits by the stairs. She had said she would 'just be a moment', but by his wristwatch, thirty minutes had passed.<p>

"Pansy, are you almost done?" he calls out.

His response is the sound of heels slowly descending the stairs. His jaw falls as he takes in her long, floor-length emerald dress, the bodice reflecting the lights in the living room.

Her cheeks tinge pink and she says, "Is this okay? I wasn't sure what to wear. It's a new dress and-"

He kisses her on the corner of her mouth. "You look amazing."


	2. She Knows Me

_A/N: She always knew what he wanted. Harmony._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Glory_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Harry let out a breath as he slipped away from the crowd. He couldn't handle all the attention and the camera flashes from the same people who called him "Undesirable No. 1". They had persecuted him and now they were praising him as a hero.<p>

A small hand suddenly appeared in his. He looked up into soft brown eyes. She had believed in him from the beginning. She wasn't there for glory or fame but him, Harry Potter, the skinny eleven-year-old on the train years ago.

"Let's get out of here," she said. She always knew exactly what he wanted.


	3. Shovelling

_A/N: Draco has to shovel snow. Dramione._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Snow_

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we can't just vanish the snow away," he said, giving his wife a scowl but accepting the warm cup of chocolate from her outstretched hand.<p>

"We're around Muggles, Draco," Hermione said.

"But we're wizards," he said, trying to get her to understand.

"In a Muggle community," she said, heading back inside. "So continue shoveling and then you can sit with me by the fire."

Once he heard the door close, he drew his wand, melting the remaining snow on the path. He smirked while comfortably sipping his chocolate. He'd wait a few minutes before going inside.


	4. Nothing to Worry About

_A/N: Harry shouldn't be worried. short Hinny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Heart_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt:**__ a proposal_

* * *

><p>He shouldn't be worried. The Weasleys had told him she would be a fool to say no, bonkers really, she's loved him since forever. Hermione said he had a big heart which she fell in love with.<p>

But things could still go wrong. She could storm out the door and his life, leaving him picking up the pieces alone.

"I tried so hard to get here since you said it was important," Ginny said, her hair flying wildly and her face marked with dirt.

He smiled and got on one knee, reaching for the velvet box. Things would be alright.


	5. Under the Stars

_A/N: Luna loves the stars, but even more with Padma. short femmeslash Luna/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Starlight_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Femslash_

* * *

><p>Her wide eyes took in all the different constellations above her head, the names of those she recognized ghosting over her lips.<p>

"I figured you'd like it here," the Indian girl said, the starlight reflected in her dark eyes.

"I love the stars and the night sky," the blonde said. She reached out tentatively before placing her hand on the other girl's. "But I love them even more when I'm with you."

The girl looked down at their hands and then smiled at the blonde. She brought them to her lips and kissed the back her pale one. "Me too."


	6. Follow Me

_A/N: Neville dances with his date. short Neville/Ginny drabble. Set in GoF._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Uncertainty_

* * *

><p>Neville couldn't help the uncertainty he felt glancing at the waltzing couples. They were all smiling, none of them looking at their feet as they twirled. Neville couldn't be that comfortable and confident, more likely falling onto his face.<p>

But suddenly, he was tugged off the wall. "Ginny,-" he began to protest but she just smiled, putting his hands around her waist.

"Just look into my eyes and follow me," she said.

As they moved in time with music, Neville's worries slowly drifted away and he joined in Ginny's laughter, wondering what he was worried about in the first place.


	7. Quiet Morning

_A/N: It's a quiet morning at the Burrow. Molly/Arthur._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Breakfast_

* * *

><p>Molly stood over the sizzling stove of eggs and bacon, humming a soft tune to herself.<p>

"Good morning, my dear," her husband said, coming up behind her and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, dear, could you get the tea please?"

Arthur nodded, preparing their drinks as Molly plated their finished breakfast.

They sat at the table, both enjoying the quiet and each other. "You know, our mornings won't be as quiet when the little one is born."

Molly rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. "I know. I'm looking forward to it."


	8. Celebration

_A/n: Harry celebrates winning the Quidditch Cup. short Hinny drabble. __It's so hard to stay within 100 words. My first draft always hits about 200 words and then I have to trim it down._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Achievement_

* * *

><p>His smile could light a room, his laughter heard over the heads of those who carried him on their shoulders. He was proud of his achievement, that much Ginny was sure of, and she was proud as well. He had earned his win, he had earned this title, unlike all the others that were thrust upon him from birth.<p>

But then their eyes locked and he stumbled through the crowd directly towards her with one thing on his mind. She didn't even have a minute to think before his lips were on hers and the common room disappeared around them.


	9. Shared Obsession

_A/N: Harry and Luna like to paint. Huna._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Obsession_

* * *

><p>She splashed the paint onto the canvas, feeling the rush as colour met fabric, uncaring about the splatter that landed in her blonde wispy hair. Painting wasn't just a love or passion, it was an obsession, something which called to her in loving yet harsh tones.<p>

No one else could understand the pull she felt to the canvas on a grey Tuesday afternoon, no one else but him.

He took another colour and splashed the corner of the canvas, green to match his eyes, splatter on his hands. This was their shared obsession, which brought them closer than anything else.


	10. Score

_A/N: Katie tries to score on Oliver. KBOW_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Flutter_

* * *

><p>She zoomed through the air, allowing her uniform flutter behind her, her long hair whipping free of its ponytail. She was in her element and she ruled the skies with a gloved fist.<p>

"Now actually try to score on me this time," her boyfriend teased, his eyes closed as he wavered before the goalpost. It was challenge between them, though she had yet to succeed. He wasn't Puddlemere's Keeper for nothing.

She grinned, holding the Quaffle tightly under hand. She also wasn't _just_ a Magpie Chaser either. Today was the day she, Katie Bell, would finally score on Oliver Wood.


	11. Away

_A/N: Andromeda's dream came true. Tedromeda. Sort of a short sequel to **Away**._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Breeze_

* * *

><p>The warm breeze blew against her face, filling her nostrils with the smell of salt and heat as the boat coast across the waves, just as she had imagined sun made her delicate skin burn but she did not care. It prove that she was alive, that she was breathing, that she was finally getting far away as she had wanted.<p>

"Come back from the railing before you fall over," Ted joked from his deck chair.

She went to him and curled against his side, resting her head on his chest. It was even better than she imagined.


	12. Each Other

_A/N: They have other. Strange pairing - Hagrid/Myrtle. Riddle Era._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Unpopular_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Riddle Era_

* * *

><p>They were both unpopular, outcasts who were ridiculed for being too different. Though they would have liked to be normal, there was nothing that could be done. He had been born this way, larger than others. She had been blessed with bad sight and horrible skin.<p>

But they had found comfort in each other, someone who understood what it was like to be disliked because you were different, someone who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

He held her hand as they sat outside on the grounds. As long as they had each other, they didn't need anyone else.


	13. Baking

_A/N: Hermione ruins Draco's birthday cake. short Dramione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Ruined_

* * *

><p>The remnants of the ruined cake was smoking on the kitchen counter, the results of her blunder of putting it in at 330 for 50 minutes instead of 350 for 30 minutes.<p>

The door opened and closed, and a voice called out, "You had a surprise for me?"

"Draco," she jumped to her feet. "Don't come in, I-"

He looked at the smoking cake pan and her tear-streaked face before holding her. "You didn't have to bake me a cake."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," she muttered.

"Thank you, dear, but please leave baking to the house-elves."


	14. Heaven

_A/N: Harry and Ginny dance at their wedding. short Hinny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Heaven_

* * *

><p>They dance beneath the lights in the large marquee in each other's arms, her head on his chest. All eyes trace their movement, the newly wed couple, but in this moment, they see no one else.<p>

Harry adjusts his hand on his wife's waist and gazes deeply into her eyes. She is dressed in white, her thin veil flowing over her long red locks and she returns his look of love and happiness.

His heart beats wildly in his chest on this day he never dreamt would happen, especially to someone like him. This must be what heaven feels like.


	15. Warrior

_A/N: Bellatrix is a natural born winner. short fluffy Rodbella drabble about killing Muggles._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Competition_

* * *

><p>"Why must everything always be a competition with you?" Rodolphus said as he fired another spell through the air, the ball of green light hitting its target, life taken before the body even touch the ground.<p>

"Because I am a warrior," Bellatrix said, firing one of her own spells at another runner. "And warriors always win."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, firing two spells behind her, stealing one of her 'kills'. He just smirked and asked, "So what's the score now, my warrior?"

"I'm winning, forty to thirty-eight," she said before running off to find more Muggles to increase her score.


	16. Our Song

_A/N: Audrey and Percy dance to her favourite song. short Percy/Audrey drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Song_

* * *

><p>As the familiar tones began to play over the wireless, a smile crept onto her face. It was one she would remember anywhere, one even her mother used to listen to as a teen. It played whenever she was happy and played whenever she was sad. It played the night she met him and the night they danced at their wedding.<p>

"I love this song," Audrey said, reaching across the table for her husband's hand.

"It's our song," Percy said as he walked around the table, drawing her from her seat to the middle of the room for a dance.


	17. Strawberry Thief

_A/N: Tom steals Bella's strawberries. Bellamort fluff. OOC._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Thief_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat in the kitchen with a large bowl of strawberries. She popped another little fruit in her mouth, closing her eyes in disgust but swallowing all the same. It was the only food the little monster in her womb would let her eat.<p>

With her back to the doorway, she didn't notice her husband enter the room, absconding with the large bowl and making a quit exit.

She reached behind her for another fruit but her hands grabbed nothing. She rose from the island fuming, already drawing her wand. "Come back here, strawberry thief!" He would pay for this!


	18. Home

_A/N: Arthur comes home from work to his family. Molly/Arthur and some warm Weasley-family warmth._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Home_

* * *

><p>"Dad's home!" was heard chorused from the other room before footsteps came to meet him. Arthur had barely been able to step out of the fireplace before three pairs of arms were hugging him around his waist and knees.<p>

"Boys!" he said, picking up little Percy. "Where's your mother?"

"In here!" he heard, following the voice to see his wife at the stove, her large stomach keeping her a distance from her cooking.

He gave her a quick kiss before sitting at the table. This was his favourite time of day, coming home to his loving wife and his boys.


	19. Victory lasts forever

_A/N: Cedric worries about the Tournament. Cedric/Cho. Set in GoF. Some angst with the fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Victory_

* * *

><p>"Fame and eternal glory," Cedric murmured. He sat on the floor between his girlfriend's legs, his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "If I don't get injured first."<p>

"Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever. You've gotten hurt in Quidditch before," she said.

"But this is the Tournament, Cho. People die," he said.

"I have faith in you, Cedric," she said, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead.

He smiled, feeling the love and warmth in her contact, but he was still doubtful. Did he have what it took to be Hogwart's champion?


	20. Since the Day We Met

_A/N: Theo and Hermione study in the Library. Theomione. This is related to my one-shot, **I Could Be That Someone**._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Library_

* * *

><p>"You're joking," she said. The pair were studying in the Library, away from all the whispers and stares.<p>

"Are you sure, Granger?" the Slytherin boy asked, tossing his head back dramatically. "I have been told that handsome face and my mysterious ways drive the ladies wild."

Hermione giggles causing Theo to smirk. They both knew he was exaggerating. None of the girls noticed the tall, quiet boy at the back of class except Granger.

"Of course. I've been in love with you since the day we met, Nott," she said, not knowing how much he wished those words were true.


	21. Just Sit Here

_A/N: Percy and Luna sit under the stars. short Percy/Luna._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Tower_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Percy Weasley/Luna Lovegood_

* * *

><p>He smiled at her when he reached the top of the tower. They had been meeting here since he caught her staring up at the night sky a few months ago. He told her to go to the Ravenclaw Tower. Instead, she invited him to sit with her, telling him the stories of the constellations she knew.<p>

Luna leaned into him as he took a seat beside her. "Which star are we looking at tonight?" he asked.

"No stars tonight," she said. "I just want to sit here with you."

He took her hand in his. "I like that idea."


	22. Laughter

_A/N: Fred visits Hermione in the hospital. short Fremione drabble. Kinda sad._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Pain_

* * *

><p>She had been admitted about a month ago, the pain she had been feeling for two years since the end of the war surpassing her tolerance. She had hoped to be healed but her condition was deteriorating and no matter how they increased the strength of her painkillers, they could only prolong the inevitable.<p>

However, today her boyfriend was telling her yet another funny story of his day at the jokeshop, complete with sound effects and character voices.

Despite the pain, he was always there to put the smile on her and fill her final days with much needed laughter.


	23. Beach Day

_A/N: Hermione relaxes at the beach. short Snermione drabble. I always like the idea of Hermione dragging Severus out to soak up some sun when all he wants to do is hide away in the darkness of a Potions lab._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Content_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Cross-gen_

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes with a sigh. She was content, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Nothing could ruin her beach day.<p>

She squeaked as something cold dripped onto her exposed stomach. She pulled her shades off, frowning up at her boyfriend who stood over her with a cool, refreshing lemonade.

"Why did you do that?"

He took his place on the beach blanket beside her. "It was accidental. If you're going to act like a spoilt brat, I won't offer you any."

She snatched the drink from him. "Then I'll just take it. Thank you, Severus."


	24. Perfect

_A/N: Lucius takes Narcissa on a picnic. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Picturesque_

* * *

><p>The pair sat on the blanket with the empty basket between them as they gazed at the picturesque landscape. The sun shone on their faces, warming their skin as a cool breeze blew through. Fluffy white clouds drifted lazily above, casting large shadows on the undulating field which grew freely with many flowers of vivid shades of red and yellow.<p>

"This was a lovely idea, Lucius," Narcissa said.

"Not too low-key?" he asked. He was always used to taking out his dates to more extravagent places involving ballgowns and lavish meals.

"It's perfect," she said, leaning further into his embrace.


	25. Moving On

_A/N: Hermione decides to move on. short Ronmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Train_

* * *

><p>She bit her lip as she looked up at the train. He had made his choice and it hadn't been her. She didn't want to leave London but without him, she had nothing left for her here. It was better to just move on and make a fresh start in a new town.<p>

She held her head high and pulled her bag towards the doors.

"Hermione, wait!" someone cried.

She turned. "Ron? I thought... Lavender-"

"Forget about her," he said. He pulled her towards him and said, "It's you I want to be with," before he kissed her lips soundly.


	26. Stupid Things

_A/N: Padma admires Colin's bravery and selflessness. Rare pairing - short Colin/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Curse_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Colin Creevey/Padma Patil_

* * *

><p>Padma blasted the Death Eater backwards, his body meeting stone with a sickening crunch, before she knelt at the downed boy's side.<p>

"That wasn't smart to take the curse for me. What if it killed you?" she asked as she waved her wand over the gaping wound across his chest.

He grimaced before he saying, "Sometimes guys do crazy things for the girl they love."

She blushed, her skin darkening at his compliment. Though she wanted to seemed stern, she had always admired Colin's bravery and determination to protect all those who were dear to him no matter the opponent.


	27. Fuel

_A/N: Thoughts of Dora fuels her werewolf. slight Angsty Remus/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Wilderness_

* * *

><p>As he ran with the pack through the wilderness, Remus could only think of her. The others were driven by the anticipation of a fresh kill, of finding an unsuspecting woman or child walking along the beaten path. The smell of blood fuelled them as they moved among the trees.<p>

But not Remus. The only thing that fuelled Remus was his desire to be done with his mission, to return home to his friends, to his wife and their unborn child.

_I will come back to you soon, Dora_, he thought as he tried to keep up with the others.


	28. Happy Anniversary

_A/N: Rodolphus gives Bellatrix a gift on their anniversary. short RodBella drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Dagger_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Bella asked as she shook the wrapped box. It felt heavy and solid but she couldn't tell anything else as it hit the carboard sides.<p>

"Stop trying to guess and open it," Rodolphus said.

She flipped the box over before ripping off the wrapping. Inside, nestled in coloured tissue, was an ornate dagger, its hilt decorated in intricate spiral and runes.

"It's beautiful," she said as she took it out to inspect it in the light. Then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, my Bella."


	29. Morning Showers

_A/N: Narcsissa steps out of the shower. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Perfume_

* * *

><p>She stood naked before the bathroom mirror, her hair still wet from the shower, as she sprayed her favourite perfume on her skin. She was caught by surprise when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.<p>

"I thought you were still sleeping," Narcissa said, a gasp escaping as the blond bit her shoulder lightly.

"How could I sleep with that heavenly smell?" he asked. "You know how it gets me, yet you continue to tease me in the mornings."

She pressed her body against his. "Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all, my dear," he murmured against her skin.


	30. Follow You Anywhere

_A/N: Narcsissa follows Lucius along on a business deal in Knockturn Alley. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:_**_Knockturn Alley_

* * *

><p>"You know I hate coming here with you, Lucius," Narcissa hissed under her breath as she drew her hood closer over her blonde hair.<p>

Lucius reached behind him and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "You didn't have to follow me. You could have stayed home."

"When we married, I said I'd follow you anywhere," she said, "Even to somewhere as seedy as Knockturn Alley."

He brought their entwined hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Thank you, my dear." Then he pushed the door to the black shop, the windows boarded up. "Pull your hood lower. We're here"


	31. I'll Catch You

_A/N: Charlie would never let her fall. short Charmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Catch_

* * *

><p>"Jump," Charlie cried to Hermione who stood across the gap. They had been tracking an injured dragon for two days and had come across a wide chasm. Charlie jumped first before holding out his hand for the brown-haired girl.<p>

"How do I know you'll catch me?" she cried back, her legs trembling as she looked over the edge at the water below. "How do I know you won't miss?"

Charlie grinned. "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about. I'll always catch you.".

Hermione gave him a smile and jumped, trusting his words completely. Charlie would never let her fall.


	32. Ice-Skating

_A/N: Fleur takes Draco ice-skating. Rare pairing - Fleur/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Ice_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Draco Malfoy/Fleur Delacour_

* * *

><p>Snow fell down in soft waves, a few flakes getting caught in her blonde hair as she glided across the frozen pond. She was grace and beauty, spinning on the tip of her skate before pushing off in the other direction.<p>

"Whoa!" Draco cried as his skates slipped from under him and he landed painfully on the ice. He was not grace nor beauty.

Fleur giggled. "Do you need my help, mon cheri?"

Draco pulled himself up. "No." She was about to move off when he added, "But we could skate together."

She placed her gloved hand in his. "Sure."


	33. Confessions

_A/N: Fred and Hermione get stuck in a broom closet. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Space_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Fluff_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to the Weasley twin in the confined space. Leave it to Fred to get them stuck in this dusty broom closet.<p>

"We could trade secrets," Fred said. "I wear socks in the shower."

Hermione giggled, "I hate chocolate."

"I like a girl," Fred said.

"I like a boy," Hermione said.

"She has brown hair."

"He has red hair."

"Brown eyes."

"Blue eyes."

"Her name is Hermione." Fred said.

Hermione gasped, searching his face for any sign he was kidding but he was completely serious.

She leaned into him, minimizing the space between them. "His name is Fred."


	34. Much Better

_A/N: Fred calms Hermione down. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Nonsense_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **I don't have time for your nonsense!_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Het - Fred/Hermione_

* * *

><p>Hermione was close to tears but she couldn't stop now. She had to get all this finished by tomorrow.<p>

"Hey, Hermione, Ron, George and me are going to have a hotdog-eating contest. You have to come down and cheer me on!"

"I don't have time for your nonsense!" she screamed before realizing that it was uncalled for. "I'm sorry, Fred, but there's still so much to do, charts to draw, reports to write, presentations to make-"

Hermione's was cut off as Fred pulled her up and kissed her soundly.

"Better?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione sighed. "Much."


	35. First Friend

_A/N: Hedwig makes Harry's time at the Dursleys better. Not romantic, just a fluffy fic between a boy and his owl. P.S. Still mourning Hedwig's death._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_wings_

* * *

><p>Harry ran his hand over Hedwig's wings as she stood on his bed, her lovely white feathers soft beneath his fingertips. Being locked in his room at the Dursleys was depressing and quiet but he at least he wasn't alone. He had her, his first pet and true friend in the Wizarding World.<p>

He picked up an owl treat and slipped it to her. She gave him a hoot as she gobbled it up. "I'm so happy to have you. I'll be the best owner you ever had."

She hooted again and Harry smiled. "I'll protect you from everything. Always."


	36. Found Me

_A/N: Remus and Tonks stare at the moon. short Remus/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_moon_

* * *

><p>He looked up at the waxing crescent hanging in the night sky, its glow slightly dulled by the thick black clouds which floated by. How could something so large and magnificent, something so far away and uncaring of the inhabitants of the Earth, inspire so much dread in his heart?<p>

He felt a hand slip into his as soft lips grazed his stubbly cheek, the hair barely hiding a few scars. Others would run, but not her. Never her.

"I'm glad you found me," he whispered, the smell of peppermint lingering around her.

"I'm glad you let me," she said.


	37. Always

_A/N: Severus will love her, always. short Snily drabble. Slightly angsty. Can't write for the prompt 'Always' without Snily._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Always_

* * *

><p>Her laughter carried on the wind as her long red hair tickled his nose. He ran with her through the tall grass, her small hand in his. He had no idea where they were going but he knew he would follow her anywhere.<p>

"Do you love me, Sev?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Always, Lily," he said, knowing the words to be true.

His eyes opened as he woke to the darkness of early morning, the sunny field and her smiling face gone in an instant.

"Always," he whispered, turning over and trying to get back to sleep.


	38. Home-made Gifts

_A/N: Fred gives Angelina a gift for their anniversary. short Fred/Angelina drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:_**_Galleons_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Fred/Angelina_

* * *

><p>"Fred, I-" Angelina said as she took the ceramic mug out of the box. It was clearly handmade, oddly-shapen and painted almost childishly in bright oranges and purples. Her name was scrawled around the outside in white above the words, "WORLD'S GREATEST GIRLFRIEND."<p>

Fred looked down at his hands. "I know it's not much but the shop is kinda slow this month and I didn't have the Galleons to get you something better and-"

She silenced her boyfriend's ramble with a kiss on the cheek. "Fred, I love it," she said.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad. Happy anniversary, Ange."


	39. The Journey

_A/N: Daphne goes with Ron and his brothers to the Quidditch World Cup. short Ron/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Portkey_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Ron/Daphne_

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to walk to this ruddy boot?" Daphne asked. "We could have just apparated like my family usually does."<p>

The Weasley boys chuckled. "That explains why you've always had a horrible time," her boyfriend teased. "Part of the fun of the World Cup is the journey."

Daphne frowned as she placed her hand on the boot before the Portkey whisked them away.

Colours melded into one as she spun before slamming to the ground on top of her boyfriend.

Ron grinned before pulling her lips to his. When they released, she blushed. "Maybe portkey isn't that bad."


	40. Haunted

_A/N: Petunia is haunted by nightmares. short Petunia/Vernon drabble. slight angst._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Insomnia_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Petunia/Vernon_

* * *

><p>Since they had left their home, Petunia had been suffering from chronic insomnia. Every night, she'd have flashes of the nephew she never loved dying, and the sister she should have forgiven blaming her. She deserved this. She had been a horrible aunt and a terrible sister.<p>

"Here," Vernon said as he handed her a warm cup of tea. He knew just what would help her sleep.

Petunia took a sip before she asked, "Do you think it'll be alright?"

Vernon was silent before he said, "That boy always seems to get himself out of trouble. Things will be fine."


	41. Alone

_A/N: Dean and Neville are alone in the Greenhouses. slash. Short Dean/Neville drabble. I've never written this pairing before._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Herbology_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Dean/Neville_

* * *

><p>"There's a reason I asked you to be my partner, Neville," Dean said. They had been working together on a term project, subtly exchanging long looks and lingering touches but both being too scared to say anything until now.<p>

"Because I'm good at Herbology?" Neville asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," Dean said. "Alone."

"Alone?" Neville asked. There were many times when he could have gotten Neville alone as they shared a dorm and Neville usually stayed to himself.

"So that I could do this," Dean said kissed his partner, their project forgotten on the Greenhouse tables.


	42. Stay

_A/N: Parvati wakes up in Lavender's arms after staying the night. femmeslash. short PavLav drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Stay_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One -Lavender/Parvati_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Femmeslash - Parvati/Lavender_

* * *

><p>Any minute now, Lavender was going to wake up and scream at her to get out of her bed. They were best friends for years, but after a night of drinks, they had crossed the line into lovers. Parvati had wanted this for so long but Lavender was different. She had had countless boyfriends whereas Parvati had never dated anyone.<p>

Parvati was about to get up when she felt arms tighten around her. "Stay," Lavender murmured.

"You mean that?" Parvati asked.

"I've wanted to wake up like this for a long time," Lavender said, pulling Parvati against her nude body.


	43. Bathroom Takeover

_A/N: Sirius analyses the state of his bathroom counter. short Sirius/Marlene drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Bathroom_

* * *

><p>Sirius stood at the bathroom sink looking at the different feminine products on the counter: hairspray, smelly lotions and soaps, and multiple hairpins. He was supposed to be a bachelor forever, living the single life, so how did he end up with girl's products in his bathroom?<p>

Marlene slipped under his arm and plucked a few hairpins to pin up her hair. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. If he had to survive a takeover of his bathroom counter to wake up to her smiling face every morning, he could live.


	44. It's Daddy

_A/N: Harry holds his newborn son. short Potter family drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Birth_

* * *

><p>Harry watched his wife in the hospital bed cradling the small blue bundle to her chest. It had been a long, tiring birth but after a few hours, the world welcomed the newest Potter.<p>

He took a seat next to Ginny's side as she passed the bundle over. He placed a kiss on her forehead before looking into the baby's tiny face. He had the classic Potter hair but they would have to wait before they could see his eyes.

"Hi James, it's Daddy," Harry said, his smile growing wider at his new name. He would enjoy being a father.


	45. Thrills

_A/N: Charlie takes Narcissa to see the dragons. Odd pairing - Charlie/Narcissa. I had this crazy idea that Narcissa was somewhat of a caged bird, so being with someone like Charlie (wild dragontamer) would actually turn her on._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Chaos_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Charlie/Narcissa_

* * *

><p>It was chaos, nothing she was used to from her sheltered life. The trainers jumped nimbly out of the irate's dragon's flame, the women's muscles rivalling the men's in any rock-throwing contest.<p>

"This is what you do everyday?" Narcissa asked the rugged Weasley, his face covered in a layer of sweat and dirt. She ran her fingers lightly over a fresh burn. "Tempting fate before a dangerous creature?"

He nodded. "This is my life. Does it scare you?"

She pulled him to her to place a smouldering kiss on his lips. "No," she said when they released, "it thrills me."


	46. Contrasts

_A/N: Hermione and Blaise are as different as day and night but that doesn't stop them from meeting up for a quick romp. Rated T for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Contrast_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Hermione/Blaise_

* * *

><p>Brown hair splayed across the pillow as the young woman threw her head back in pleasure. Her lover listened to her sounds, reading her reactions as he moved within her, his dark skin contrasting with her milky white. He placed a loving kiss to her exposed flesh, his black hair falling over her eyes and tickling her slightly.<p>

She was a mudblood and bookworm. He was a pureblood and player. No one would ever think Hermione Granger would have relations with Blaise Zambini. They were as different as day and night, but they shared one thing: a love of contrasts.


	47. No

_A/N: Dudley says his first word. Slight Petunia/Dudley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_"No"_

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Petunia froze, the small jar of baby food falling out of her hands and smashing on the floor. She ran up to her son's high chair. "What did you just say, Dudders?" she asked.

"No," the little boy repeated, turning his face away from the remains of his food. "No."

Petunia mouth fell open in surprise. "His first word. This deserves a reward," she said, smiling at her little boy as she grabbed a lolly from the kitchen drawer.

That day, Dudley learnt the meaning of the word, 'No', and how it could get him the things he wanted.


	48. Making the Most of It

_A/N: Percy thinks about his final year at Hogwarts. slash. short Percy/Oliver drabble. I'm not even sure where this came from. There was a thought about someone listening to the Sorting Hat song... which turned into Percy listening to it for the last time... which turned into Percy doing something important, like telling someone his feelings... which turned out to be Oliver. It happens, okay. I hope you like._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Sorting Hat_

* * *

><p>Percy listened to the Sorting Hat's song for the last time. This was his seventh year, a year of 'lasts', including the last chance he had to tell someone about his feelings.<p>

"I'm going to miss this place," Oliver said as they filed out of the Hall. "Things just won't be the same not living within the castle."

"Won't be seeing the same people everyday either," Percy said, slightly distracted by Oliver's lips.

Oliver clapped Percy's shoulders. "We should make the most of it."

Percy agreed. He would make the most of this year and that included making Oliver his.


	49. Cosy By the Fire

_A/N: Blaise joins Padma as she reads her favourite book. short Blaise/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_cosy_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Blaise/Padma_

* * *

><p>She was curled up on the couch with a warm blanket thrown over her feet, deeply engrossed in her favourite novel. She hadn't heard her boyfriend enter the room but she did feel as he lifted her straight black hair and placed a kiss on her neck.<p>

"You're always reading," he teased as he walked around the couch.

"Would you have it any other way?" she asked as he got cosy beside her, his dark hair tickling her slightly.

"Not at all, love," he said, resting his head on her chest and letting her continue her book in companionable silence.


	50. Not A Trick

_A/N: Fred makes a candlelight dinner for Hermione. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_trick_

* * *

><p>"This isn't just another cheap trick like last year?" Hermione asked as Fred led her through their shared flat, his hands over her eyes.<p>

He gasped. "Our jokes aren't cheap. They're masterpieces, works of art to shown in museums across the world-"

"One of your candies turned my hair purple," Hermione said .

"Art," Fred said with a shrug as they stopped. "Now we're here," he announced, removing his hands.

They stood on their deck, the small backyard decorated in yellow floating orbs and lovely candlelight dinner set for two.

"Happy Anniversary, love," Fred said with a kiss to her lips.


	51. The Better Flyer

_A/N: Draco and Harry face off to tell who is the better flyer. slash. short Drarry drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_flying_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **My NOTP (Drarry)_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 2: What is your favorite ice cream flavor? - Chocolate_

* * *

><p>"So Potter once around the Quidditch Pitch should settle this once and for all," Draco said as he hovered next to the black-haired boy.<p>

Harry nodded, surveying their route, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "May the better flyer win." He leaned down on his broom as did Malfoy. "Loser has to buy the other one ice cream in Hogsmeade?" he offered.

Draco grinned. "My favourite is chocolate," he said before taking off, flying ahead of the young man who was quickly gaining on him. Whether he won or lost, an ice-cream date with his boyfriend was always nice.


	52. Staring

_A/N: Teddy can't help but stare at his best friend, Victoire. short Teddy/Victoire drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_golden_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Next-Gen_

* * *

><p>He had a crush on one of his best friends, and though Uncle Harry seemed to think it wasn't a good thing, Teddy couldn't help it. He found himself staring at her. She always fascinated him, her cute nose, her light blue eyes, the sunlight shining through her golden hair as they sat under the tree behind her grandparents' house.<p>

"You're doing it again," she said, her eyes closed as her head was turned to the sky.

He blushed and made to turn away but she caught his hand and gave him a small smile. "I don't mind," Victoire said.


	53. Chocolate Sundae

_A/N: Sirius and Remus share a sundae. short WolfStar drabble. Chocolate and Remus go hand in hand._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_ice cream_

* * *

><p>"And here we are, Moony," Sirius announced as he walked around the couch. He stood before his friend and bent low as he offered him a gift. "A chocolate sundae with chocolate fudge and a cherry."<p>

It had been a few days after the full moon and there was nothing Remus loved more than chocolate after his transformations.

He grabbed the bowl and eagerly dove into the treat. "Where's yours?" he asked.

Sirius grinned as took Remus' spoon and took a bite of the sundae. "We're sharing tonight."

Remus frowned. Though he loved Sirius, he loved chocolate ice cream too.


	54. Friends

_A/N: Peter is still getting used to having friends. short Marauder friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_friend_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Peter cried, tripping over his robes, his books and parchments falling to the floor. He could already imagine his nose swelling and everyone turning to laugh at the little pudgy boy who had been too fat to watch his step.<p>

But there was nothing. James and Sirius were on both sides helping him to his feet while Remus picked up his things.

"Watch your step, Pete," James said.

"Nasty fall there," Sirius added.

"You helped me," Peter said.

"You're our friend and friends help people," Remus said.

Peter smiled. He was still getting used to this whole 'friends' thing.


	55. You're A Wizard, Ron

_A/N: Ron puts up a banner for Harry's birthday party. short Ron & Ginny sibling fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_decoration_

* * *

><p>"There," Ron said as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. The final party decoration had been put in place - a large banner with the words, "<em>Happy Birthday Harry<em>"

"It's a bit crooked, Ron," Ginny said as she came to stand beside him pointing to the faulty end.

Ron frowned and turned to his sister. "If you think you can do a better job, you do it."

Ginny grinned and waved her wand, immediately straightening the banner perfectly. "I've been wondering why you took ten minutes to do this when you're a wizard."

Ron blushed. "Oh bugger off, will you?"


	56. Dancing

_A/N: Gellert gives Albus a dance lesson. slash. short Albus/Gellert drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_dancing_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Albus/Gellert_

* * *

><p>"You are very smart, Albus, but your dancing skills are atrocious," Gellert said as he walked in on the red-haired man.<p>

Albus pulled the needle off the record and turned towards his best friend standing in the doorway. "Like you could do any better," he challenged.

Gellert chuckled and came forward. "They actually have classes for this at Durmstrang, believing in mastery of the mind and the body. I could teach you."

Albus looked skeptical. "Really?" he asked.

Gellert leaned over and replaced the needle, filling the air with music once more as he danced with Albus about the room.


	57. Wedding Jitters

_A/N: A snippet of Narcissa's thoughts at the altar. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_soul_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **A wedding fic_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level I** - **write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing_

* * *

><p>They stood before the minister and Narcissa was so nervous, she felt her heart would burst out of her corset, or maybe it was due to her mother pulling the strings too tightly.<p>

She felt a slight squeeze and turned to look to the man she was marrying who gave her a small smile.

Lucius Malfoy, the man she once thought was so arrogant had surprised her as being everything she ever wanted. With those grey eyes, he looked into her very soul and though they were arranged, had captured her heart.

She squeezed back. _I'm lucky to have you._


	58. The Girl In the Pet Shop

_A/N: George musters up the courage to talk to the girl at the pet shop. Muggle!AU. short George/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_"Hello"_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Luna/George. Prompt: light_

* * *

><p>George often walked past the window of the pet shop she worked at just so he could get a glimpse of her. She was bright and seemed to radiate a light all her own as she tended to the animals in the cages and pens.<p>

He wanted to talk to her but he had no idea what he would say to her. He never felt this nervous talking to other girls but she was different.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the shop door and walking up to her smiling face. "Hello," seemed like a good start, right?


	59. Luna's Chess

_A/N: Harry and Luna enjoy a relaxing day at home playing chess. short Harry/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_chess_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Luna/Harry. Prompt: green_

* * *

><p>"But my queen has a special power and can levitate to any position on the board," Luna said as she moved her chess piece and took out his bishop.<p>

Harry smiled. They had found an old board in Luna's attic, and after substituting the pieces for red and green bottle caps, were having a great time playing the game Luna's way instead of Wizard's Chess with her magical set.

"Oh no! Now my castle's in the quicksand!" Harry shouted, waving his hands about which caused Luna to giggle. Sometimes, it was nice to take an easy day with his girlfriend.


	60. Bitter

_A/N: Severus is always hard to please. slash. short Severus/Harry drabble. First attempt at this pairing._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bitter_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"This coffee is bitter," Severus commented as the young black-haired man took his seat across from him at the table.<p>

"I cook you this marvellous breakfast and you find fault with the coffee?" Harry asked.

"The breakfast is adequate," Severus corrected as he took a bite of his toast. "The coffee is bitter." He pushed the coffee mug away from him and stared into the man's green eyes.

Harry chuckled. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"No, but it is amusing that you keep trying," Severus said as he watched Harry's bum as he walked towards the kitchen cabinets.


	61. Priceless

_A/N: Draco recognizes that spending time with Luna is priceless. short Draco/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Lazy Day_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Draco/Luna. Prompt: money_

* * *

><p>He had known from the day they met that money didn't faze Luna Lovegood. He could offer her all the Galleons he had to his name and she wouldn't even bat an eyelid.<p>

"Money cannot buy happiness," she said when he asked why.

At first, he didn't understand. Of course it could. It bought things that could make you happy. But she had shown him there was one thing money couldn't buy: love.

As they enjoyed another one of her "Lazy Day"s around the house, Draco had to agree that she was right, for spending time with her was priceless.


	62. I'm Scared

_A/N: Harry is scared. short Harry/Hermione drabble. Set in DH when they're in the Forest of Dean without Ron._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Truth_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Harry/Hermione. Prompt: "The thing that terrifies me the most is that you can't be scared."_

* * *

><p>"Want to know the truth?" Harry asked. "I almost got sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the house of the brave." He scoffed. "I'm not brave, I'm scared. I'm scared of not knowing, of watching everyone die, but what that terrifies me the most is that I can't be scared if I'm going to face him."<p>

"I'm scared too, Harry," Hermione said, "but if there's anyone who can do this, it's you, and I'll be right there with you."

Harry pulled her to him, feeling for a moment that everything would be fine as long as they had each other.


	63. First Home

_A/N: Molly sees the Burrow for the first time. short Molly/Arthur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_First Home_

* * *

><p>Arthur led Molly up the stone path to the small cottage nestled among the trees on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. She could see the lush fields disappearing beyond the horizon and the makings of a small orchard. She could imagine the laughter of snowball fights to be had in the winter and hot chocolate by the fire.<p>

"I know it's not much, but consider it our first home. As soon as I have the money, we can get something bigger, something-"

Molly cut Arthur off with a squeeze of his hand. "It's perfect just the way it is."


	64. Wet

_A/N: Harry takes a chance. short Harry/Cho drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Room of Requirement_

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what came over him. Even with the shining line of tears down her cheeks, the odd sniffle and her trembling lips, Harry couldn't help but think the small Chinese girl across from him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.<p>

He leant forward and when she didn't move away, he took his chance. Their lips met in the middle, salty yet sweet, timid yet purposeful. Stars burst behind Harry's eyes and he wanted to cherish the moment forever.

"How was it?" Ron asked as he and his friends sat by the fire.

"Wet," Harry said.


	65. The Little Mermaid

_A/N: Fred and Hermione watch The Little Mermaid. short Fred/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_close_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **What is the best Disney movie of all time? - The Little Mermaid_

* * *

><p>"This was one of my favourite movies," Hermione said as she nestled next to her boyfriend and started the DVD.<p>

"What's it about again?" Fred asked, pulling the brown-haired girl close to him.

"It's about a mermaid who wishes for legs so she can meet a human prince," Hermione said.

"A mermaid? With green skin and huge black eyes?" Fred asked.

Hermione was about to correct him when the main character, Ariel, came on screen.

"Wow, that girl looks like Ginny," Fred exclaimed.

Hermione giggled, "Wait until I tell her you think she has green skin and huge black eyes."


	66. Someone to Hold

_A/N: Dean gets Pansy a teddy bear. short Dean/Pansy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_teddy bear_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Two - Dean/Pansy_

* * *

><p>"A teddy bear?" Pansy said, holding the stuffed toy between her fingers as if it would bite, so unassuming with its green bow tie. She looked at the boy across from her, "You thought I would like this?"<p>

Dean's face fell. "Well yes. You always complain that you have nothing to hold during the nights and your bedroom seems very under-decorated. A teddy bear would be a nice touch."

She placed the bear down and then moved to sit on the boy's lap. "Oh dear Dean. I have said that but I meant no human to hold."

Dean blushed. "Really?"

"Really."


	67. Bored

_A/N: Cho has an interesting suggestion. short Padma/Cho drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bored_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Two - Padma/Cho_

_**The Femslash Challenge: **Padma/Cho_

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored," Padma said, throwing herself onto Cho's living room couch. She had decided to spend the summer with her friend thinking it would be fun to live among Muggles but they had already exhausted everything.<p>

"We could go swimming," Cho said, referring to the lake that was a short walk away.

Padma looked out into the dark night. "Isn't it a bit late for that, and we already did that three times."

"We could go skinny-dipping," Cho suggested.

Padma gasped. "You can't be serious."

Cho's blouse smacked Padma in the face, leaving her in her underwear. "Race you."


	68. The Boy Across the Hall

_A/N: Hermione meets her new neighbour. short Fred/Hermione drabble. AU since they don't know each other previously._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_smile_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Fred. leash_

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," she said, tugging her terrier off the handsome redhead who lived across the hall. She had seen when he had moved in a few weeks back but she never imagined this was how their first meeting would go.<p>

With a smile which made her insides melt, he said, "It'll take more than a little dog to hurt Fred Weasley. But now that you know my name, what's yours?"

She blushed. "Hermione."

"Well, Hermione," Fred said, taking her dog's leash, "since we're both going for a walk, we could take it together."

"That's a great idea," she said.


	69. Passion

_A/N: Oliver and Katie have a race. short Katie/Oliver drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_passion_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Oliver/Katie_

* * *

><p>Oliver grinned as the brown haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs in excitement as she twirled through the air. He counted himself lucky to have found her. It wasn't everyone who could say the love of their life shared their life's passion.<p>

He had always feared that when it came to relationships, he would have to choose between the girl or Quidditch, but not with her. She loved the sport as much as he did and was always eager to fly.

"Race ya!" Katie screamed before rocketing across the open fields. Oh how he loved this girl.


	70. For You

_A/N: Scorpius spends the day at the Burrow with the Potters and Weasleys. short Albus/Scorpius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_clouds_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Albus/Scorpius_

_**All You Need Is Love Challenge/Competition**: Round 1 - Albus/Scorpius_

* * *

><p>"This is completely idiotic," Scorpius complained as he laid back on the grass with the Potter and Weasley siblings. They were all enjoy a fine summer day at the Burrow simply watching the clouds go by.<p>

Rose sat up and glared at the boy. "No, it's not. It's fun. Me and Mum did all the time when I was younger."

Scorpius was about to retort when he felt Albus grab his hand. "Just try it," he said, "For me?"

Scorpius could never say no to those green eyes. He laid back down and gave Albus' hand a squeeze. "For you."


	71. Romance Novels

_A/N: Minerva finds someone else who loves romance novels. slight Minerva/Rolanda._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_guest_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Minerva/Rolanda_

* * *

><p>Minerva loved reading romance novels, though she knew the writing was rubbish.<p>

A knock sounded at her door and Minerva opened it. "Hello, Minerva," Rolanda said, shivering in the drafty corridor. "The fireplace in my quarters isn't working properly. Can I come in?"

Minerva allowed her inside to sit by the fire.

"Oh, you read romance novels?" Rolanda asked. Minerva was about to defend herself when Rolanda continued, "I love them myself. Can't get enough of them really. Do you have another?"

Minerva smiled before handing one to her guest. Now she had someone to share her guilty pleasure with.


	72. Cupcakes

_A/N: Vincent can't resist and Hermione knows that. short Hermione/Vincent drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_temptation_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>The temptation was driving him crazy as he sat across from the tower of cupckaes on the table. It would be so easy to just reach over, grab one and with a quick rearranging, Hermione wouldn't even know.<p>

It seemed his arm was already in action, his fingers hovering over a chocolate one on the edge.

Swat!

"Vincent," Hermione warned. "These are for the party later."

"Hermione," he whined.

She smiled before pulling out a small tray of three. "These are yours."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before snatching one. "You're always looking out for me."


	73. Handcuffs

_A/N: Bellatrix and Rodolphus are not your typical married couple. short Rodbella drabble. Warning for BDSM._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_romance_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bellatrix/Roldophus. Prompt: cage_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Rodolphus were not your typical married couple. Their idea of romance and affection was not flowers, chocolate or long walks on the beach. Their marriage was not borne out of love but of familial obligation. However, they found they both enjoyed a lifestyle of mixing pain with pleasure. They liked to experiment and roleplay and if entered their bedroom, you'd be better off not asking about the cage in the corner.<p>

"Handcuffs tonight?" Rodolphus asked as Bellatrix began to fasten them to her husband's wrists.

Bellatrix grinned. "Yes, the old pair were too easy to get out of."


	74. No More Hiding

_A/N: Cedric and Viktor's relationship makes the tabloids. slash. short Cedric/Viktor drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Quidditch_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum_

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this yet?" Cedric asked, brandishing a tabloid.<p>

Viktor sighed as he poured a cup of coffee for both of them before sitting down at the kitchen table. "How bad is it?"

Cedric shrugged as he thanked his boyfriend with a kiss. "Not that bad actually. They say they've suspected it all along since I hang around after your Quidditch practices and such."

Viktor took the magazine and saw himself and Cedric yesterday at their favourite coffee shop as the blonde gave him a chaste kiss.

"At least no more hiding," Viktor said.

"No more hiding," Cedric said.


	75. Paper Boats

_A/N: Molly and Arthur sail paper boats. short fluffy Arthur/Molly drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_shallow_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Molly/Arthur_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competiton/Challenge: **Molly/Arthur_

* * *

><p>Molly laughed as she stood up from her place at the edge of the pond, watching her paper boat glide across the shallow pond. Arthur joined as well after pushing off his own and they cheered for their boat to pass the others.<p>

When the wind died down and the water had swallowed the paper, Arthur turned to Molly, "I know I can't afford to take you to the fanciest places but-"

Molly interrupted his apology with a kiss. "This is way better than any stuffy dinner date." Then she grabbed another page of the Prophet. "Let's make some more."


	76. Clumsy

_A/N: Luna comes home after a long day at work. short Tonks/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_disaster_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Tonks/Luna  
><em>

* * *

><p>Luna was exhausted as she tipped off her shoes by the fireplace. It had been a long day at the reserve and she just wanted to relax in bed for the rest of the night.<p>

She was about to call out for her room-mate when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Luna ran to see a disaster area of broken plates with her clumsy room-mate standing there.

"There was an accident," she said, her hair turning red from the roots to the tips.

Luna helped the woman up and gave her a quick peck. "There always is," she teased.


	77. No Secrets

_A/N: There are no secrets between them. slash. short Dean/Seamus drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_secrets_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Dean/Seamus  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What did you wish for?" Dean asked after the star had passed over his head.<p>

Seamus grinned at the dark-skinned boy. "Can't say. It might not come true."

Dean frowned. "I thought we said there would be no secrets between us," he said.

"This isn't really a secret," Seamus said as he took Dean's hand. "It's more of a promise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver band, slipping it onto his boyfriend's finger. "Would you like to be my bonded?" Seamus asked.

Dean pulled the boy to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.


	78. Under the Moonlight

_A/N: Someone leaves Andromeda a rose, someone who loves Herbology a lot. short Ted/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_petal_

* * *

><p>She had found the rose on her desk as she walked into the Potions classroom, taking it wordlessly and putting it straight into her bag, ignoring her house-mates twittering about who would give Andromeda Black a flower.<p>

It wasn't until much later when it was just her awake in her dorm did she pull it out by the window. There was only one person who would do something like this, someone who knew a lot about using a plant's sap which only glowed in the moonlight. As she expected, letters appeared on each petal to spell out "I LOVE YOU."


	79. Danger

_A/N: Bellatrix and Lucius find themselves in the baby's nursery. short Bella/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_petal_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bella/Lucius - blue_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **baby shower_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Lucius/Bella_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Her back slammed against the freshly painted blue walls of the baby's nursery, her hand knocking a few of the stuffed animals off the oak dresser on her right. The blonde man gave her no time to catch her breath before his lips met hers and his hands were tangled in her hair.<p>

Was it right for her to be kissing her sister's husband while her baby shower was taking place in the front room? No, not at all but that's what made it feel so good. It was the danger of getting caught that drove both of them wild.


	80. Apologies

_A/N: James owes someone an apologoy. short James/Lily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_apology_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** James/Lily_

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry, Evans. What more do you want?" James almost shouted as he followed the flustered redhead through the corridors.<p>

She spun on him, wagging her finger in his face. "It's not an apology to me, James. It's an apology to those First-Years whose hair you turned bright purple."

James grinned, "Purple is the new black, Lily."

Lily groaned in frustration and turned to walk away, but he reached out and pulled her back to him, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll apologize tomorrow, okay?"

She blushed, biting her lip to fight her smile. "Okay."


	81. Parents

_A/N: Hermione invites her parents over to meet her boyfriend. short Draco/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_parents_

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking," Hermione said as she sat across from her boyfriend at the kitchen table at breakfast.<p>

"Oh no, this can't be good," the blonde said with a grin, ducking as Hermione's hand flew out to swat his shoulder.

"I've been thinking," she repeated, "I think it's time you meet my parents."

Draco almost choked on his eggs, hitting his chest with his hand. "Parents?"

"Please, Draco, it would mean the world to me," she pleaded.

Draco grimaced before saying, "Fine, fine. When?"

There was a knock from the front door. "Right now," she said with a sheepish smile.


	82. Pick The Date

_A/N: Rabastan and Andromeda set a date. short Rabastan/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_date_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 2 - Rabastan/Andromeda_

* * *

><p>"It's time to throw the bouquet," Druella announced as Bellatrix stepped forward.<p>

Andromeda stood out of sight with a champagne flute. She just wanted this night in this uncomfortable, loud purple dress to end. "This whole thing is such a sham," she remarked as the other desperate women surged forward. "I can't wait until I can leave this place."

"When?" Rabastan asked as he sidled up to her, he too looking uncomfortable in his loud purple dress robes.

"Not soon enough," she said sadly.

Rabastan nodded. "Pick a date and I'll go with you," he said as they clinked glasses.


	83. My Reaction

_A/N: Harry and Ginny take James on his first trip to Diagon Alley. Some Potter family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Diagon Alley_

* * *

><p>As his father tapped the bricks of the wall with his wand in succession, James turned to his mother's face in confusion.<p>

His mother however just smiled and adjusted the two-year-old on her hip and redirected his attention on the wall. His father stepped back as the wall fell away like a curtain of water and James was almost knocked over by the loud noises, vivid colours and strange smells.

His father chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "That was my reaction too," he said as he took James from his wife and stepped through the threshold into Diagon Alley.


	84. Her Boys

_A/N: Lily loves her boys. Potter family fluff with some Sirius :)_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_pleasant_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **"I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!"_

* * *

><p>Lily threw herself into the couch after long exhausting day of keeping everything in order. She was just about to doze off when there was a loud strange noise from the next room. She rushed forward, fear in her heart for Harry's well-being but then froze in the doorway.<p>

"I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!" Sirius shouted as he struck another incorrect chord on the guitar. James rolled his eyes while Harry clapped his hands for his uncle's exuberance.

A pleasant smile grace Lily's as she gazed on the wonderful men who made her life meaningful.


	85. There'll Be More Chances

_A/N: Seamus takes a chance during the Final Battle. short Seamus/Lavender drabble. Set in DH. _

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_float_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Seamus/Lavender_

* * *

><p>The battle waged around them but they took no notice. Lavender felt as if she was floating as Seamus' lips moved across hers.<p>

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now and I just thought tonight may be my last chance," he said, his face turning red beneath the thick layer of grime.

She swiped a hand across her eyes, knowing she didn't look any better. "Don't talk like that. There will be more chances."

He nodded though he didn't look convinced. "Stay safe."

"I will," she responded before she ran off to help those in the Great Hall.


	86. Get Back Up

_A/N: Hermione feels a bit out of control. short Theomione drabble. Another kind-of sequel to **I Could Be That Someone**._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_control_

* * *

><p>She was supposed to be the one who was always in control, the one who had all the answers, who could withstand the pressure, but now who would help her?<p>

"It's okay to fail sometimes," the Slytherin said as he drew his thumbs across the streaks on her cheeks. "It's okay to fall down, as long as we get back up again."

She gave him a watery smile. He was like her, the strong one who never faltered or broke in front of others. But when he did, she would be there for him like he always was for her.


	87. Charming

_A/N: Bellatrix's boldness is just part of her charming personality that Voldemort can't help but admire. short Bellamort drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_charm_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bellatrix/Voldemort. bold_

* * *

><p>The corner of his mouth turned upwards as he chuckled. Bellatrix Black was a bold woman and he was always amused by her actions no matter how much time he spent in her presence. It was part of her charm he supposed.<p>

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her spell stopped but the wand still trained on the quivering mass at her feet that was Dolohov. The sad, sad man had made the unfortunate mistake of calling her "delicate" and telling her she should stay behind on their raid tonight.

He shook his head and simply said, "You may continue, my Bella."


	88. Hunger

_A/N: Bill and Fleur have left their wedding to enjoy their wedding night. short Bill/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_hunger_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Bill/Fleur_

* * *

><p>Bill threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her while leaving a hot trail of kisses down her jawline to her collarbone. A lovely sound erupted from her throat as his hands began working on the long line of buttons along the spine of her wedding dress.<p>

She pushed him off. "Give me a moment to undo them," Fleur said as she raised off the bed.

He shook his head and pushed her back down, the hunger was evident in his eyes. He whispered against her lips, "I don't think I can wait another moment to have you."


	89. Sleepovers

_A/N: Rose has a sleepover with her cousins. Granger-Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_doorway_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 5** - **When I say Taylor Swift, what song comes to mind? - "Shake It Off"_

* * *

><p>Hermione could hardly contain her laughter as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Tonight, Rose wanted to have a sleepover with her cousins and currently they were all jumping about the room in their night clothes and dancing to a popular song on her music player.<p>

"Shake it off, shake it off," Rose and Lily sang in unison as they all shook their bodies.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked as he walked up towards his wife. Hermione put a hand to her lips and pointed inside.

Ron chuckled as he peeked inside. "I'll never understand girl sleepovers."


	90. Love To See You Smile

_A/N: Barty just wants to see her smile. short Bella/Barty Jr drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_sensation_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Bellatrix/Barty Crouch Jr_

* * *

><p>He screamed as the sensations raced across his skin, his heart hammered against his chest and his blood rushed around his body. Her mouth was stretched wide at his pain and discomfort, almost to the point where in his delirious state, he thought it would split her face wide open.<p>

Then she stopped the spell and leaned close to his face, the smell of death and ash invading his nostrils. "I don't know why you asked me to do this to you."

Through strained breaths, he said, "You set me on fire and I just love to see you smile."


	91. For You 2

_A/N: Irma is having second thoughts about spending the afternoon with Rolanda. short Rolanda/Irma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_persuade_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Irma Pince/Rolanda Hooch_

* * *

><p>"I've changed my mind," Irma said as she tugged back on her hand, pulling it from Rolanda's grasp. "I don't want to fly anymore."<p>

"What!" Rolanda exclaimed, almost dropping the broom tucked under her arm. "You promised if I helped you in the Library, you'd go flying with me this afternoon."

Irma's mouth turned into a hard line. "That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I realized you were serious," Irma said, trying to pull her hand away again but Rolanda held on.

"Please," Rolanda tried to persuade the other witch. "For me?"

Irma sighed and stopped resisting. "Fine, for you."


	92. Help You Sleep

_A/N: Remus is there for Sirius after his breakout. short Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Azkaban_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Sirius/Remus_

* * *

><p>Remus realized from the first night that Azkaban had changed Sirius more than he cared to admit. He hated the light, insisting that all the windows and curtains be closed, he never sat down for long as his legs and arms would cramp easily on him, and he slept on the floor, still unused to the comforts of a bed.<p>

Remus climbed out of bed and joined Sirius on the floor.

"You don't have to do this," Sirius said, not meeting his eyes.

"I know I don't," Remus said as he pulled Sirius' back against him. "But I want to."


	93. Bad Dream

_A/N: Ron has a bad dream. short Ron/Seamus drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_reality_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Ron/Seamus_

* * *

><p>He awoke in the middle of the night, his heart knocking against his ribcage violently as reality began to set in. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom and he could just make out the shape of furniture. He was fine and there wasn't an army of spiders wanting him to tapdance.<p>

"Bad dream?" a sleep voice asked from behind him.

Ron turned to the blue eyes of his lover, looking at him which such thought and concern.

"Yes," he said with a smile as he lay back down in Seamus' arms, "But it's alright now."


	94. Playful

_A/N: Alicia is kind of hyper on Tuesdays. slight Alicia/Katie._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_playful_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Alicia/Katie_

* * *

><p>Katie screamed out in surprise as something unusually soft collided into her back, knocking her face first into the grass and the dirt beneath her feet.<p>

The sound of giggling met her ears and she groaned. Why was Alicia always so playful on Tuesdays?

"Why do you always do this, Alicia?" Katie asked as she pushed herself onto her elbows and the other girl rolled off.

"Someone's got to loosen you up, Katie," Alicia said, "and no one does it better than me."

Katie shook her head at her friend. No one did it better than Alicia, that was true.


	95. Siblings

_A/N: Percy and Penelope do homework together. short Percy/Penelope._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_homework_

* * *

><p>Percy tried to quiet Penelope's unladylike snorts as they sat in the back of the Library doing their homework.<p>

"That didn't really happen, Percy," Penelope insisted though her snorts told him that she was still imagining him with purple hair.

"With Fred and George, that's the least," Percy said while trying to keep a serious face but Penelope's laughter was slightly infectious.

"It must be nice to have siblings," she said. "People who love you unconditionally."

Percy scoffed. His family did love him but it wasn't as others thought. Sometimes he felt he would be happier as an only child.


	96. Faith

_A/N: Minerva begins to let go. short Albus/Minerva drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_letting go_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Albus/Minerva_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **trunk, faith, Albus/Minerva_

* * *

><p>A few tears slipped out of Minerva's eyes as she sorted through a trunk of her late husband's things. After three months, she thought she was strong enough to begin letting go but her resolve had broken after the first item.<p>

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder before being pulled to her feet. "I know the wound is still fresh, Minerva, but if anyone can do this, it's you. I have the utmost faith in you," he said, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Minerva sighed and rested her head against the man's chest. "Thank you, Albus."


	97. To The Future

_A/N: Harry sets his eyes on the future. short friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_future_

* * *

><p>"I've never really thought about my future," Harry admitted. "I always thought I would just live as the Dursleys' doormat for the rest of my life until they kicked me out without a pence to my name. But now I have friends, I have family and I am free to do as I want."<p>

He raised his cup in the middle of the table and said, "To the future!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville as raised their glasses and clinked them with his. "To the future!" they chorused. They were all happy and free to do as they pleased.


	98. At The Beach

_A/N: Fleur enjoys her day at the beach. short Bill/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_nervous_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **peaceful, Muggles, Fleur Delacour_

* * *

><p>Fleur laid back on her beach towel, enjoying the spray of the salt water from the rushing waves on her face. It was so peaceful this afternoon, the distant laughter of Muggles playing further down the beach causing her to smile.<p>

"What's got you so happy?" Bill asked as he rolled on top of her, placing his hands against her sides. Even though they had been dating for a few months now, she still felt the nervous flutter in her chest from his just smile.

"Nothing, I just love the beach," she said before pulling him down for a kiss.


	99. Pure Bliss

_A/N: Louis and Fred II share a moment beneath the stars. slash. short Louis/Fred II drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bliss_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Louis/Fred II_

* * *

><p>Everyone else was inside sleeping in Grandma's living room when Fred had snuck outside through the backdoor to stare up at the stars. He hadn't meant to wake anyone else up, but soon Louis had taken a seat beside him.<p>

All that was needed was a few words, a stuttered confession, before the space between them became non-existent.

This wasn't right and if anyone were to see them, it would cause a lot of screaming and confusion. Their family would never accept them. However, as their lips moved across each other's, they didn't feel fear or apprehension, only pure bliss.


	100. A Lady's Honour

_A/N: Poppy heals Aberforth after another fight. This is my attempt as Aberforth/Poppy in some world where someone says something derogatory about our lovely matron._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_red_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Aberforth/Poppy_

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do with you, Aberforth?" Poppy scolded as she dressed the wound across his torso, the bandage already becoming stained red with his blood. "This is the second bar fight in a month. You need to be more careful and control your temper."<p>

"I was defending a beautiful woman's honour," he said gruffly, grimacing as she applied pressure. "I just saw red and I couldn't just let the cad get away with it."

"Which harlot was worth getting stabbed for?" Poppy asked.

"You, my dear, though you are the furthest from any harlot I've ever seen."


	101. Memories

_A/N: Ron and Hermione have shared many good memories. short fluffy Ronmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_memories_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Ron/Hermione_

* * *

><p>Hermione allowed the memories to wash over her as she sat beside her husband in the swingset in their backyard, the aged photograph across both their laps. So many years had passed and their children had grown up, moved out with children of their own.<p>

"We've had so many good times here," she said as she turned another page, her eyes focusing on Rose and Hugo's smiling faces. "Birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, so much to celebrate."

She let her head fall on his shoulder and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "And we'll have many more," he added.


	102. Explosive

_A/N: Things are explosive between Seamus and Hermione. short Seamus/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_desire_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Seamus/Hermione_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Seamus. leg._

* * *

><p>The air smells of spent desire as they bask in the afterglow of their love-making, her bare leg pulled from under the sheet to drape across his body as she rests her head on his chest.<p>

She raises her head up to look into his eyes, noticing the tiny flecks of colour amongst the brown like little fireworks. She has always found them fascinating and they suited him and his fiery personality, as well as his uncanny ability to set anything ablaze.

He lifts his hand to brush her hair away from her face and asks, "How was it?"

"Explosive."


	103. Dancing 2

_A/N: Draco wants to dance with the best girl in the room. short Draco/Gabrielle drabble. I like to imagine Gabrielle as a dancer, so this is a slight Dancer!AU as well._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_glare_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Draco/Gabrielle._

* * *

><p>She fixes him a glare as he spins her about the dance floor. Since he joined the dance troupe, he had never noticed her before so why now?<p>

"If zis is some sort of trick, Malfoy, I-" she begins but he smiles and says, "This is not a trick, Gabrielle. I just wanted to dance with the most skilled dancer in our company. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, perhaps not," she says as she tries to control the colouring of her cheeks. It wouldn't do well for him to find out about her crush on him this way.


	104. Falling

_A/N: Though she shouldn't, Bellatrix knows she's falling for her brother-in-law. short Bella/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_falling_

_**Chain Stories Challenge: **"My devil," she whispers._

* * *

><p>"My devil," she whispers. She leans up on her toes to place her mouth on his, nibbling on his bottom lip as she pulls away.<p>

"No, you are the devil, my dear," he says as his hands snake around her waist and his lips descend to her neck. "Pure sin in human form."

Her ears delight in his words of desire and can't help the moan that sounds from her throat as his lips move across her throat. Though she knows this is just physical, this is just lust, she cannot help it. She is falling hard for sister's husband.


	105. Weasley Recklessness

_A/N: Penelope questions Percy's Weasley-ness. short Penelope/Percy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Forbidden Forest_

**_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **_**_Round Three - Percy/Penelope_

* * *

><p>"The forest? But Penelope, it's forbidden," Percy said as the blonde haired Ravenclaw dragged him closer to the edge of the imposing mass of trees ond darkness.<p>

"That's what makes it so interesting," Penelope said. "Why is it forbidden? What creatures lie within?"

"It's too dangerous," Percy complained.

"Come on, Percy. Where's that Weasley recklessness and adventure like your brothers?"

Percy stopped. It was true. He lacked that particular Weasley trait (among others) and he had always feared that she liked him less because of it.

Percy squared his shoulders and moved so that now he was leading. "Follow me."


	106. Good News

_A/N: Hermione gives Lee some good news. short Lee/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_enthusiastic_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Lee. grey._

* * *

><p>Hermione knew he would be happy. She thought he would start running about screaming his head off but she hadn't anticipated that her boyfriend would pick her up and spin her like he did. She knew he was enthusiastic about everything, especially Quidditch, but there were times when he still caught her by surprise.<p>

"How far along?" Lee asked, looking up at her with twinkling eyes.

"Five weeks," Hermione asked before letting out a squeal as he lifted the bottom of her thin grey shirt and placed a ticklish kiss against her skin.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."


	107. Pet Peeve

_A/N: Daphne hates when people chew with their mouths open but she loves Ron. short Ron/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_pet peeve_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Daphne/Ron. packet._

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Ron/Daphne_

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a child, her pet peeve had been people who chewed with their mouths open. It could be that since her parents had hardwired it into her from birth, she expected others to be capable of the same.<p>

"Did you say something?" her boyfriend asked as he pulled the packet of chips away from his mouth and allowed her to see its chewed-up contents even better.

She fought the grimace and instead shook her head. "Nothing, Ron," she said, placing a hand under his chin and pushing his mouth closed. "Just try to eat a bit slower."


	108. Waiting 2

_A/N: Tonks waits for Charlie to join her in bed. short Charlie/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_cuddle_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Charlie/Tonks_

_**The Game of Life Competition: **dragon_

* * *

><p>"There's my dragon," the young woman said as her boyfriend exited the bathroom and climbed into her bed. She cuddled into his chest. "What took you so long?"<p>

He grinned, making sure to place a sound kiss on his lips as his hands found purchase under her night shirt. "You can't rush perfection, my dear," he said.

She tried to resist the tingling feelings that radiated across her stomach. "I better get extra cuddles for waiting."

"As you wish, my dear," he said as he moved down to her neck and they got lost in each other for the night.


	109. Get The Message

_A/N: You'd think the Giant Squid would get the message. crack pairing - Giant Squid/Nagini._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Giant Squi__d_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Giant Squid/Nagini_

* * *

><p>"It's for you," her master said, placing a folded parchment on the ground before her. Her large eyes glossed over the scribbles, her tongue tasting the salty smell of lakewater which wafted off the damp page.<p>

Then she hissed, swishing her tail wildly at the parchment until it flew into the burning fireplace and was reduced to ashes.

Her master chuckled. "Maybe you should just tell him you're not interested, Nagini."

She hissed back, "After the last horrible date and the lack of a response, you would think the Giant Squid would get the message."

"Squids aren't the smartest creatures."


	110. Mischief Makers

_A/N: Fred and George are always getting into mischief but Molly wouldn't have them any other way. Weasley family fic. Fred and George are about seven or eight._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_mischief_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Parent - Write about a parent/child relationship_

* * *

><p>"Can't you boys stay out of mischief for once?" Molly asked, slathering lotion over Fred's blistering skin. George lay in his own bed, his body already treated and wearing large oven mitts to prevent him from scratching.<p>

"We just wanted a few apples, Mum," Fred said.

"We didn't know there was poison ivy around the tree," George added.

Molly shook her head as she slipped a pair of mittens onto Fred's hands. He jumped up from his bed. "Oven mitt fight!" he cried, smacking George's cheek lightly. Molly just smiled at their antics. She wouldn't have them any other way.


	111. Confessions 2

_A/N: James has a confession to make. short Jily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_mercy_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Four - James/Lily_

_**Stratego: **A3 - confession_

* * *

><p>"Lils, I have a confession to make," her husband said with a serious expression.<p>

Her hand stopped the stirring the soup on the stove. "What is it, James?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say it, but I do hope you'll show mercy and forgive me for my actions."

She embraced him. "You can tell me anything, James. I'll forgive you."

He then gave her a grin. "In that case, I accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet this morning," he said as he scrambled out of her arms, laughing loudly as she screeched his name.


	112. Marry Me?

_A/N: Blaise asks Astoria to move in with him. short Blaise/Astoria drabble. Blaise strikes me as the type who is actually very serious about his life (ensuring he has a house before asking Astoria to marry him), but also very laid back (not going to make a big show of the whole proposal)._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Marry me?_

_**Stratego: **B3 - Blaise/Astoria_

* * *

><p>She sighed as she made her way over to Blaise who was sitting on the couch perusing a very important-looking document. "I can't wait until I'm out of that house and away from my family for good."<p>

"You could move in with me," he said.

"In your studio that barely holds you?" she asked. "And besides, my mother would never want me moving in with my boyfriend."

He chuckled and then waved the paper. "How about you move into this with your fiance then?" He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small box. "Marry me?"


	113. Away Together

_A/N: Andromeda and Ted sit beneath the stars. short Ted/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_rough_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **The place Remi wants to go to the most right now? - Hogwarts_

* * *

><p>They sit beneath the stars, their legs dangling over from the edge of the highest tower at Hogwarts. One wrong move would mean a fast drop to their deaths, but neither are worried as they enjoy this quiet moment.<p>

She runs her hand along his jawline. His stubble is rough beneath her fingers but that's how she likes it. It reminds her he is becoming a man, he is getting older, they both are, and they'll soon graduate.

"Soon we can be far away from here," Andromeda says.

He reaches up and places his hand over hers. "Together," Ted said.


	114. Gaining Entrance

_A/N: Sirius lets Regulus join his 'secret club'. short Sirius/Regulus brotherly drabble. They're about six and seven here._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_oath_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Sibling - Write about siblings._

* * *

><p>"You have to say the oath!" the boy shouted through the door with his back pressed against it.<p>

The door shook in its frame as the person on the other side began beating on it. "I can't remember it!" a voice cried. "Please let me in!"

"No!" Sirius cried. "You have to say it!"

The hammering stopped and then the voice cried, "If you let me in, I'll let you have my desert for a whole week."

Sirius thought for a moment before opening the door. "Come inside, Regulus!" he said, ushering his younger brother in with a wide smile.


	115. Pizza Date

_A/N: Harry lets Draco try something new. short Harry/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Muggle_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Draco/Harry_

_**Game of Life: **pizza_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" the blonde asks as his boyfriend places a large circle of dough between them.<p>

Harry just grins before handing him a triangular-shaped slice. "Try a bite before I tell you."

Draco inspects the triangle, strings of what look like hot cheese still connecting it to the large circle. He smells it. Definitely cheese, and is that tomatoes?

He takes a bite and spits it out onto the table. Harry hands him a napkin. "You don't like pizza then."

Draco dabs his mouth and grabs his slice again. "Loved it. It was just too hot. Stupid Muggle food."


	116. The First Day

_A/N: Parvati and Lavender get married. femmeslash. Parvati/Lavender drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_First day_

_**Stratego: **Parvati/Lavender_

* * *

><p>Parvati held Lavender's hand tightly as they stood before the bonder. On her right, her sister, dressed in blue, held two stunning white bouquets. Besides these four women, there was no one else in attendance, but that didn't matter. They had each other and now they were going to make it official.<p>

The bonder waved her wand and heatless flames danced over the couple's hands. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lavender leaned in to place a long, loving kiss on her new wife's lips. "Today is the first day of the rest of lives," she whispered drawing Parvati close.


	117. A True Gryffindor

_A/N: Katie sees Neville for the first time as he faces off against You-Know-Who. short Neville/Katie drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_speech_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Neville/Katie_

* * *

><p>Katie stood among the rest of the DA as Neville gave his speech before You-Know-Who. She had heard of his endeavours during this harrowing school year and how he took charge when Harry had not returned. He had been a true Gryffindor as he faced the evil before him and she hadn't even realized until now she had fallen for him.<p>

After the Battle, she pushed through the crowd to find him helping those that had been injured. She tapped him on his shoulders, catching him by surprise when he spun to face her and found her lips against his.


	118. Beautiful

_A/N: Viktor watches Hermione in the library. Set in GoF. Viktor/Hermione_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_beautiful_

_**Stratego: **C2 - Viktor/Hermione_

* * *

><p>He sat few tables away from her, his eyes not even pretending to trace the words of the book he held in his hands anymore. Instead, they were locked on her and the way her lips noiselessly cradled the words she read, the brightness of her eyes as she absorbed the information, her nose wrinkling when she got confused by a particular sentence and her fingers as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.<p>

She had caught his attention without ever saying a word to him, though there was one word he would use to describe her. красив. Beautiful.


	119. A Dance

_A/N: Cedric dances with Hermione at the Yule Ball. short Cedric/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_music_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Cedric. Prompt: flower_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Cedric/Hermione_

* * *

><p>"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked behind her. Hermione turned in Viktor's arms to see Cedric holding his hand towards her.<p>

She nodded to her date before taking the Hufflepuff's hand. Their eyes locked, brown meeting amber, as their feet moved in time with the music. She lay her head on his chest, inhaling the smell of the flower on his lapel, as he leaned into her ear. "You look wonderful tonight, Hermione."

Before Hermione could say anything, the song ended. She felt his warm lips place a kiss on her forehead before he disappeared into the crowd.


	120. Scent of Lilies

_A/N: Arabella finds a surprise on her doorstep. odd pairing - Arabella/Petunia._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_soft_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Petunia/Arabella_

* * *

><p>Arabella gasped at the small ball of fur peeking his head out the basket on her doorstep. It looked up at her with bright green eyes before it gave a tiny meow which melted her heart. After the unfortunate passing of her last cat, Mr Tibbs, she had decided not to get another but now, someone had placed one right into her arms.<p>

She held the soft bundle to her was no sign of who could have done it but from the faint fragrance wafting off the basket, Arabella knew. Only one woman wore the scent of lilies.


	121. Crush

_A/N: Roxanne can't help her crush on her 'uncle'. slight Lee/Roxanne._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_crush_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Lee/Roxanne_

* * *

><p>Was it strange that she always felt nervous around her Uncle Lee? She knew she shouldn't be thinking of how handsome he looked or how amazing he smelled. She had thought her childhood crush on her father's friend would pass with age but her feelings still had yet to disappear. It didn't help that Uncle Lee had remained single, had become even more handsome and had begun spending more time around her house than before.<p>

"Roxanne, are you okay?" he asked.

She blushed and said, "Of course, Uncle Lee."

He grinned and said, "You're almost sixteen now. Call me Lee."


	122. Reverse Death

_A/N: She knows she cannot reverse death but she has to try. sad!Harmony._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Time Turner_

* * *

><p>She clutched the Time Turner as she spun it once, twice, three times. She had been told that it could not stop death, it could not bring back life. From all the books she had read, she knew those who died were forever gone from this world.<p>

But as she knelt in his blood, as she held his limp hand, his skin still warm beneath her fingers, she knew she had to try. She had to do something to bring him back, and if she had to relive his final moments, then she would be at his side once more.


	123. In His Arms

_A/N: Rabastan finds solace in his brother's arms. slight Rodolphus/Rabastan_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_evil_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Rodolphus/Rabastan_

* * *

><p>Rabastan climbed into his brother's bed, a practice that should have long been abandoned when they were younger and he had been scared of the dark. Back then, the monsters of his imagination haunted his closet, but now that he was older, things had changed. Evil now had a face, and the monsters became real.<p>

Which was why even in his twenties, Rabastan found himself in his brother's embrace, the covers drawn up to his chin and cursing the fact that he only had a few more weeks before his brother would be marry and leave alone in this house.


	124. I've Been Here All Along

_A/N: Teddy wants Lily to give him a chance. __Teddy/Lily Luna__ drabble_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_lies_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge ****- **Teddy/Lily Luna_

* * *

><p>Though she knows he is different, she is still wary. She had her heart broken before. She has heard all the lies and promises.<p>

"How do I know it won't end like others?" she voices out loud.

He reaches for her hand and says, "Because this feels right, this feels whole and I've been here all along."

Tears begin to fall as she remembers all the nights she has run to him to cry on his shoulders and he had brought her back from the brink of despair.

He pulls her to him. "And I want to be there forever."


	125. Same Time Tomorrow

_A/N: Dolores wraps up another "meeting" with Cornelius. crack - Umbridge/Fudge drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_desk_

* * *

><p>She pulled on her jacket as she smoothed out her skirt, making sure that her hair was neatly coiffed and her makeup was not too smudged. Over her shoulder, he was straightening his desk, replacing all the items she had hastily swiped onto the floor before they had begun their "meeting".<p>

When she was sure she looked presentable once more, she made a soft little hmmph before saying, "Same time tomorrow, Cornelius?" The words were phrased like a question though she never waited for an answer before she left. She already knew he would lay across his desk once more.


	126. Smitten

_A/N: Aberforth is smitten with Poppy. Aberforth/Poppy. I'm starting to fall in love with this pairing._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_moment_

_**Game of Life: **Poppy Pomfrey, floral_

* * *

><p>From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Aberforth was smitten. He wasn't sure what it was about her. Maybe it was her brown hair, the roots slightly graying which made her look wise instead of aged. Maybe it was the smile that rarely crossed her lips. Maybe it was the way she fussed about whenever he found his way to her office. Whatever it was, Poppy never look more lovely than she did now in her floral dress, even with the scowl on her lips.<p>

"Another fight, Aberforth?"

He grinned and simply held out his arm to her.


End file.
